Malcolm Reed
Lieutenant Malcolm Reed was a 22nd century Human Starfleet officer who served as armory officer on board under Captain Jonathan Archer. Early life and family ]] Malcolm Reed was from an English family with a strong Naval tradition. His grandfather was an ordnance officer in the Royal Navy and his father had served as well. Reed wanted to serve aboard a seafaring vessel as a child, but his aquaphobia rendered him unable to do follow into the footsteps of his parents and grandparents. Reed had one sister named Madeleine, an uncle named Archie and at least two unmarried aunts. Reed had a rather distant relationship with his parents; claiming once that he could never get close to them. ( ) Reed was an Eagle Scout, holding 28 merit badges, including one in exobiology. ( ) Starfleet Unable to follow his family's tradition, Reed decided to join Starfleet. As a young Ensign, he was recruited into Section 31 through former Starfleet Security officer Harris. At the time, Reed was a fresh officer, excited to be in "covert operations". However, he later left the organization. ( ) Reed was disciplined to such a degree that he saw it as improper to socialize with senior officers and therefore was particularly uncomfortable when Captain Archer invited him to dine with him. When Enterprise encountered a future version of itself, Reed discovered that throughout his tenure aboard the ship, he remained single, prompting him to not put relationships on the back burner. He did, however, have a relationship with Ruby, a waitress at the 602 Club on Earth along with a number of other women, whom he wrote to while stranded in a shuttlepod with Trip Tucker. ( ) He kept to himself, to the extent that his family did not know much about his assignment aboard Enterprise. He rarely expressed personal preferences, normally eating whatever food was put in front of him by his mother, or later the Enterprise chef. This was awkward when the other officers aboard Enterprise did not know how to best celebrate Reed's birthday. Hoshi Sato eventually managed to discover, after being allowed by Doctor Phlox to see Reed's medical records, that he regularly took injections to control his allergy to bromelain, and was particularly fond of pineapple, citing it to be his favorite food. (Reed was also allergic to dust mites, oak pollen, and tropical grasses.) ( ) He did not follow the sport of soccer, or football as it is known in England. ( ) Aboard Enterprise The first year Reed was the senior armory officer aboard Enterprise. He helped complete the ship's first mission, which was intervening in a Suliban plot to cause civil war in the Klingon Empire. ( ) His quarters aboard Enterprise were located on B Deck. ( ) Reed was a master of adapting to difficult situations. In an early battle, during the mission an alien force attacked and attempted to capture the crew so they could drain them of their bodily fluids. After Enterprise s weapons failed to penetrate the enemy's shields, he cooperated with an Axanar vessel to drive off the enemy. ( ) He was part of the away team that landed on Terra Nova, a lost colony of Earth settlers who believed that Earth had poisoned their air. The Novans attacked the party and Reed was shot in the leg and held hostage. He was released after Archer was able to reason with the Novans. ( ) He led a rescue attempt on P'Jem when Archer was caught in a dispute between the Andorians and Vulcans. He and his team planted bombs behind the wall where the hostages were held. When the walls collapsed, his team was able to rescue Archer, T'pol, and Tucker. He also helped to expose P'Jem as a spy station. ( ) He and Mayweather became two of the first Humans to walk on a comet. They were stranded, and the Vulcans saved them by the use of tractor beam technology. ( ) Later that year Enterprise was attacked by an unknown enemy. The weapons on Enterprise were not powerful enough to deter the enemy. Reed and Tucker led the team that built phase cannons so that the ship would be prepared in case of another attack. The weapons of Enterprise had no effect on the enemy, until Reed recreated a power surge and transferred it to the weapons. The blast disabled the enemy ship and it retreated. ( ) He and Sato boarded a disabled Klingon ship that was losing orbit and falling into a gas giant. The crew had been disabled by a toxin. They became trapped, and in order to push the ship to a higher orbit so they could be rescued, Reed fired the ship's torpedoes, which pushed the vessel into higher orbit. ( ) He and Tucker attempted to rescue Archer from Coridan rebels. They were captured by the Andorians, who had become involved in the civil war. Shran set Reed and Tucker free, and helped in the rescue effort. ( ) When Enterprise came upon a Kantare settlement on a planet after crash landing, Reed discovered that there was no way the settlement could survive with so many people. It was discovered that the settlement was a hologram, as were all the people except for two. ( ) in 2151.]] Reed and Tucker, while on a shuttlepod mission, were cut off from Enterprise and, seeing debris, believed that the ship had been destroyed. As they lost life support, they were contacted by Enterprise. They were not aware that the shuttle was damaged, but Reed and Tucker jettisoned their impulse drive and imploded it as a signal to Enterprise. With air running out, Tucker decided to leave the shuttle and seal himself in the airlock, so Reed could survive. Reed argued him down and even pointed a phase-pistol at him. Reed would have both of them dead than one. They were rescued. ( ) Reed, in the disguise of a Suliban infiltrated a Tandaran concentration camp where Archer was being held along with innocent Suliban. Detonating explosives, Reed knocked out the guards, while creating a way to freedom. He helped disarm the commander Grat and released Archer and the other prisoners. ( ) Archer and Tucker, and three others were captured by a symbiotic being that was trying to integrate them into one being so it could survive. Reed and his security team fired EM radiation at the creature. The organism writhes in pain, but when the bio signs of the trapped crewmembers become erratic, Dr. Phlox orders Reed to stop firing. The organism was absorbing the crewmembers' nervous systems into its own. Reed installed an experimental EM force field to limit its growth. Once Sato communicated with the creature and found that it only wanted to go home it released Archer, Tucker, and the other three crewmembers. T'Pol, Hoshi, Reed and Phlox take it to the planet's surface. During a vacation on Risa, Reed and Tucker made dates with two exotic females. The females turned out to be morphs who robbed the two and left them half-naked, tied up in a cellar. ( ) The second year Silik and the Suliban Cabal took over Enterprise after Archer was transported to the future by Daniels, a temporal agent. Reed used a piece of equipment that Daniels had left behind in a previous visit to help Archer return to his timeline, and retook the ship. ( ) In 2152 Enterprise became trapped in a Romulan minefield. When one of the mines attached to Enterprise, Reed went out in an EV suit to try to disarm it. During an attack by the Romulans, the mine was jostled and a metal spike from the mine pinned Reed's leg to the hull. Archer went out to help Reed, who talked Archer through the disarming of the mine. Reed was rescued when Archer used a torch to cut him free, despite Reed attempting to commit suicide with the intent of compelling Archer to leave him behind. During a stop at an automated repair station, Reed's leg was healed by the station. Reed participated in covert exploration of the station at the urging of Tucker. The station was discovered to be a parasitic cyborg harnessing humanoid brains for use in its computer core. ( ) Reed also helped a mining colony defend itself from Klingons who were stealing their deuterium. He taught them self-defense and target practice. He almost was executed by a pre-warp society that he and Archer visited. Reed left his communicator and when they went back to retrieve it, they were captured. The general who captured them believed they were super soldiers developed by his enemies. They were ordered to be executed, but saved by Enterprise. ( ) After Enterprise gave asylum to Takret men fleeing the military, everyone had to take refuge in the catwalk to escape a deadly radiation storm. The Takret military boarded the ship to capture the refugees. Thinking the ship is empty, they tried to restart the warp engines which were shut down during the storm. This endangered the ship and crew and Reed left the catwalk, shut down the engines and saved the ship. ( ) Reed discovered that a ship found by Enterprise was from the future and could hold the key to the Temporal Cold War. He also led a rescue party to free Archer from a penal ship. ( ) Reed's personal emphasis on starship protocol caused him to notice the inefficiency of Enterprise s crew when reacting to combat situations. This prompted him to devise a state of Tactical alert, which he saw as a means of improving readiness. Captain Archer approved of his idea, and it was quickly implemented. ( ) Enterprise encountered a large vessel unlike any the crew has seen before. Reed along with Archer and Tucker take a shuttlepod into the ship for exploration. An alien wisp takes over Tucker's body and informed Archer that that it wants to peacefully explore humanity. Reed is overtaken and attempted to mate with T'Pol. Phlox was able to rid Reed and the rest of the crew from the aliens who really wished to keep their human bodies. ( ) In the latter part of the year, he encountered the Borg, although he did not know what species they were. While pursuing the Borg, Reed and Archer boarded their ship and fought off these lifeforms, attaching several bombs to the ship's interior, then transporting back to Enterprise. The resulting explosion crippled the Borg ship, which was then destroyed by a few torpedoes. ( ) He met a Vissian who used a Cogenitor to get pregnant. He also helped rescue Archer from bounty hunters. ( ) The Xindi mission In the early days of the mission to stop the Xindi from destroying Earth, Reed accompanied Archer to a mining planet to interrogate a Xindi. They were imprisoned by the foreman of the miners who intended to use them as slave labor. They rescued the Xindi, but he was killed in the escape but not before he gave Enterprise the coordinates of the planet. ( ) Reed was part of an away team that boarded a stranded Vulcan ship in the Expanse. The crew had gone mad and tried to kill the team. After escaping, the ship was destroyed by Enterprise. ( ) He was a part of an away mission on a planet whose population was extinct. However, the Loque'eque left behind a virus that would change other humanoids into their species. Reed became one of them, but was cured by Phlox. He met with a merchant who could sell him trellium-D, a substance that could protect the ship from the anomalies in the Delphic Expanse. During this visit he helped Archer rescue Rajiin, a woman who was being sold by a slave trader. She turned out to be an agent of the Xindi. ( ) Much like the rest of the crew, Reed's nerves were on edge during the hunt for the Xindi. One night he heard some clicking noises in his quarters and, for a moment, thought he was seeing a Xindi-Insectoid in the shadows. ( ) He, Major Hayes, and Archer inflitrated a Xindi industrial facility to examine what the Xindi weapon would be powered by. They tried to persuade the Xindi-Arboreal that Earth was no threat to them. The Xindi gave them a canister of the power source. ( ) of an alternate timeline]] In the alternate timeline where Earth was destroyed, Reed grew a goatee. In 2165 he was promoted to captain of Intrepid, but died in a Xindi attack before he could assume command. ( ) Reed and the MACOs retook Enterprise after it was hijacked by religious zealots who wanted to use it against another religious faction. ( ) During the mission to find the Xindi superweapon, Reed was unhappy with the assignment of Major Hayes and his team of MACOs to Enterprise. He felt that Hayes was trying to subvert his authority in an attempt take over security on the ship. This caused Reed to react poorly when Hayes suggested a series of training sessions for the senior officers with his team. A "training session" between Hayes and Reed ended up as little more than a fist fight, and both were chastised by Captain Archer. This had the effect of clearing the air between them, so much so that Hayes told Reed that he and his people no longer felt like outsiders. ( ) Though Reed was fortunate enough to escape injury in the Xindi attack in the Azati Prime system, two days later he suffered from severe exposure to heat when helping Commander Tucker close down a leaking plasma conduit that was creating a huge plasma fire. Fortunately, he recovered quickly. ( ) Reed helped stage a mutiny to take the ship from Archer, who had been affected by an insectoid toxin and was endangering the mission. ( ) In a different timeline where a subspace corridor stranded ''Enterprise in 2037, Reed was the only senior officer to die unmarried, a fact which left him slightly distressed.'' ( ) During the final days of the mission, he led a team that boarded a sphere in order to get information about the Sphere Builders, the aliens who were behind the plot to destroy Earth. During this action one of the MACOs, F. Hawkins, was killed by the sphere's defenses. This had a profound effect on Reed. After Major Hayes was killed in the rescuing Hoshi, Reed took over the MACOs. He led them on the final mission aboard the superweapon and helped to successfully destroy it. ( ) The third year Reed aided in restoring the timeline after aliens tried to change it by aiding the Nazis in conquering America. He also defended Phlox in a bar fight against a group of xenophobic Humans. ( ) During the Augment incident he, along with Archer, tried to retake Cold Station 12 where Augment embryos were stored. He was also part of a rescue team along with Mayweather when they attempted to rescue T'Pol and Archer from the The Forge before the Vulcan High Command attacked the religious sect hiding there. ( ) , Reed and Ensign Mayweather play chess.]] Along with Mayweather, his body was taken over by the Organians who wished to experience Human customs and ways. While teaching the inhabited Mayweather how to play chess, he revealed he was the ship's champion. ( ) When the Romulans sent a ship with "chameleon"-like capabilities to further destabilize Andorian and Tellarite relations by attacking their ships, Reed and Tucker boarded it and became stranded when Enterprise s transporter went off line. Their oxygen supply was running low but they continued to investigate and were shocked when they found no one on the alien ship. It was a remotely-controlled drone ship. They began to sabotage the drone ship as it engaged in a fire fight with Enterprise. After damaging the ship, Reed and Tucker ejected themselves out into space where Enterprise transported them back to the ship. ( ) Reed had not had contact from Section 31 since he joined the crew of Enterprise. This affected his loyalties during a crisis involving the Klingon Empire. The Klingons had attempted to develop their own Augments using DNA from their contact with Malik and the other augments developed by Arik Soong. The Human DNA caused a virus that threatened to wipe out the Klingons. Reed was contact by Harris, an agent of Section 31, who had a job for him. At first he refused, but was told if he did not cooperate, Phlox, who was kidnapped by the Klingons, would die. He covered up the fact that the Rigelian ship that kidnapped Phlox was destroyed by Klingons. When Archer found out Reed lied to him, he was relieved of duty and put in the brig. After Augment Klingons sabotaged Enterprise, Reed was released and helped Tucker repair the ship. Archer found out about Reed's involvement with Harris and demanded answers. Harris contacted him and told him that Section 31 shut down a security grid on Earth that allowed Phlox to be kidnapped. They believed that if Phlox did not find a cure, the Klingons would react with all-out war, which would have grave implications for many worlds. Reed felt his loyalties were with Archer and he informed Archer the location of the base where Phlox was held. Phlox did cure the virus and Reed, along with Archer, rescued him. Reed contacted Harris once more and told him never to contact him again. ( ) Reed contacted agent Harris to acquire information about the terrorist group Terra Prime – despite his previous attempt to withdraw from Section 31, Archer, now that he knew of Reed's involvement, decided to use that connection to get better answers than those he had received from Earth political figures. In a rescue attempt to free Tucker and T'Pol from the group on Mars, his shuttle was sabotaged and he had to return to Enterprise. ( ) representation of Malcolm Reed in 2161]] Reed was still serving aboard Enterprise with the rank of lieutenant when the ship was decommissioned in 2161. He participated in the crew's final mission to rescue Shran's daughter, Talla, from alien kidnappers on Rigel X. Although the mission was a success, his friend and crewmate, Trip Tucker, sacrificed himself shortly thereafter in order to save Captain Archer. Afterward, Reed was in attendance at the founding ceremony for the United Federation of Planets. Prior to Archer's speech, Reed conveyed his desire to continue working with Captain Archer on the latter's next assignment, believing Archer was not yet ready for the Admiralty. ( ) Technical advances Reed was frustrated that Enterprise left space dock before all the ship's planned weaponry was installed and tested. Reed has had to improvise against hostile aliens with superior weaponry many times. The Enterprise crew was nearly captured to be drained of their fluids after the ship's torpedoes failed to penetrate an enemy ship's defenses. It took cooperation between Reed and an Axanar captain to destroy their common foe. Reed would lead his team in building phase cannons from scratch while in mid-space, after being attacked by an unknown race. The weapons that Enterprise had did not affect the alien ship. While the first deployment of the phase cannons was less perfect, they were successful in warding off the aliens by disabling their shielding which allowed Reed to fire two spatial torpedoes, blowing a hole in the ship. Even then he showed ingenuity, by overloading the phase cannons to boost their power. Malcolm Reed is the man the crew turns to for weapons training and target practice. It was Reed who presented Captain Archer with the crew's new hand weapons called phase pistols, and training the crew in their use. Although Reed was initially skeptical about using the newly approved bio-transport platform, he has used the transporter probably more than anyone on the crew because of its tactical advantage. When Archer and other crew members were taken hostage in their first encounter with Andorians at the Vulcan sanctuary P'Jem, Reed led a munitions team to the surface via the transporter, to mount a rescue attempt which he accomplished. He has made technological strides in other ways, such as perfecting a stable EM barrier, also known as a force field. When a strange, growing organism invaded Enterprise and tried to absorb several crew members, Reed needed a way to stop the creature from spreading and capturing more people. He used a prototype based on specs in the database and found a way to control the particle density, something which hadn't been accomplished before. ( ) Another accomplishment was a "tactical alert" that saved Enterprise at a crucial moment. Because of this, Archer recommended that the alert and accompanying protocols be made standard procedure. ( ) He had also boosted the phase pistol and phase rifle power to 10 megajoules when Enterprise was being attacked by the Borg. ( ) Personal relationships Friends Malcolm Reed's best friend at Starfleet Academy was Mark Latrelle. When Hoshi contacted him to find out what Malcolm's favorite food was, all he could remember was that Malcolm liked to go to a seafood restaurant on the Embarcadero in San Fransico because he "had a thing" for Maureen, one of the waitresses. He also recalled that Malcolm hated fish ( ). However, it would appear that Malcolm liked Chilean sea bass ( ) Reed kept to himself much of the time, preferring to work rather than socializing with his crew mates. He would come to view the crew of Enterprise as his family. ( ) Still, he was somewhat uncomfortable when Archer invited him to breakfast so that they could get to know each other better, as he had been trained not to fraternize with his superior officers. ( ) He later became best friends with Trip Tucker. They bonded together after both almost died in a shuttlepod accident. After that they were very close, even spending shore leave together on Risa, although that vacation turned sour. birthday cake.]] Unfortunately, he suffered from poor health – this is shown in an incident where he was the only crewman on board to catch a head cold, apparently from a virus lurking inside a case of plasma coolant. He also suffered from a number of allergies including dust mites, oak pollen, tropical grasses, and various plant enzymes, including bromelin. For several years he took injections to treat this condition, as he is very fond of pineapple, which contains bromelin. Once when his crewmates presented him with a pineapple cake for his birthday, he was quite impressed. ( ) Romance Prior to the launch of Enterprise Reed had a relationship with Ruby, a waitress at the 602 Club on Earth, and a number of other women, among them former girlfriends named Deborah, Rochelle and Caitlin. However, all those relationships ended because Reed was never able to get close to any of the women. ( ) Reed also had feelings for T'Pol, telling Trip he found her attractive. He also dreamed that after he was rescued from a shuttlepod, that T'Pol then made advances toward him. When he was taken over by an alien wisp, the alien in control of his body tried to mate with T'Pol. ( ) When Enterprise encountered the Vissians, Reed and the Vissians' ship's tactical officer Veylo became attracted to one another. ( ) | }} Personal Interests Alternate Malcolm Reeds Memorable quotes Appendices Background information *Malcolm Reed was played by actor Dominic Keating. *Originally, Reed's rank was supposed to be lieutenant commander, but was changed to lieutenant before the pilot aired. Another early concept for Reed was that he was a major in the Starfleet Marine Corps. This concept was later reused in the mirror universe episodes and . *In the producers hinted that the familiar "red alert" often used in the rest of Star Trek likely is a further development of Reed's idea of introducing a "tactical alert", for which Trip Tucker initially suggested the name "Reed alert". * When asked, Dominic Keating did not specify where Lt. Reed's quarters on Enterprise were, but in , it is implied that Reed's quarters were on B Deck. Keating also stated, when asked about Reed's romantic life, that "God knows I played him gay!" but it is rather difficult to tell if he was serious or joking. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BtGHbeFtRec *The Suliban costume Keating wore as Reed in was auctioned off in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction. Apocrypha External links * * * ca:Malcolm Reed cs:Malcolm Reed de:Malcolm Reed es:Malcolm Reed fr:Malcolm Reed ja:マルコム・リード nl:Malcolm Reed pl:Malcolm Reed ru:Малкольм Рид Reed, Malcolm Reed, Malcolm Reed, Malcolm